Young Love In A Record Store
by Dragon Scar
Summary: When Trina comes home for the summer she brings a secret with her. Burco and Deb are spilts vill and Debs 'moved on' to Lucas. So why is when ever Trina comes back to work at Empire Records everything changes?


Young Love In A Record Store  
  
Trina was sitting on the infamous leper print couch trying to figure out something. She had been working at Empire Records for the past five summers. Her parents were divorced and she spent the summers with her father who owned a guitar shop on the other side of the bay, and the school year with her mother in California. She sat there with a pen and paper and her guitar as if she was writing a song.   
  
"Hey Trina," Eddie said jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to her. "I see you got your guitar and everything out. Could you be writing another song for that band you told us about?"  
  
"I guess so." She said looking up from her fender stat that she bought seven years ago.  
  
"Can I hear?"   
  
"No." she paused. "Eddie, how do I tell the guy that I like that I like him?"  
  
"Don't flow that stuff by me." He said. "As Lucas, AJ or Burco."  
  
"Yeah, ask one of them." She set down her notebook and went out into the store. "Corey I need to ask you something quickly."  
  
"Shoot." Corey was taking stock.  
  
"I wanna tell the guy I like I like him but I don't have a clue how he would react." Trina explained. "How do I do that?"  
  
"We'll who is he?" Corey asked.  
  
"Burco." Trina mumbled so that Corey could barely hear.  
  
"I'm not sure how does he act towards you?"  
  
"He's really sweet and best friend ish."  
  
"How long have you liked him?"  
  
"Since three summers ago. I've tried to stop thinking about him. When ever my mind wonders it always comes back to him. I don't want to like him any more unless something comes out of it." She said to her friend Corey.   
  
"I'll talk to him and find out what he thinks of you."  
  
"Who thinks of who?" AJ said walking over with a new box of CD's.  
  
"Don't worry AJ." Trina said getting up. "Its a girl thing." She walked over to register with Deb. "Hey Deb."  
  
"Trina, I think I have you figured out."  
  
"You do?!" She shot back.  
  
"Yeah. If I'm right you like someone on the staff."  
  
"No I don't." Trina lied.  
  
"Everyone but AJ and Lucas are free. I even think my ex is free."  
  
"Who's your ex?"   
  
"Burco." Trina fell silent.  
  
Trina didn't realize she left her notebook open on the take near her guitar in the back room. Burco walked in too see the guitar sitting there. "Trina's back." His eye fell upon the notebook. "What's this?" he picked it up and started to read the lyrics and poems in it.  
  
"Reading a note book that doesn't belong to you?" Lucas said walking out of the count out room.  
  
"Hey Lucas. When did Trina get back?"  
  
"Last week. She started working again today." Lucas said. "If I didn't know better I would say that you thought of her in a special way."  
  
"Get bent Lucas. She's just a friend. I've been wondering when she was getting back." Burco said. "I should go help with stock." He grabbed a clipboard and walked out into the metal section to see that Corey was taking stock already. "Corey, which sections didn't you get yet?"  
  
"Rock and Classical. I need to talk to you." She said writing something down.  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"If you could go out with anyone on the empire staff who would it be." Corey asked.  
  
"Deb or Trina. Why?"  
  
"Thanks. You don't need to know."  
  
"Don't tell her."  
  
"Who?" Corey asked.  
  
"Trina. Don't tell her I like her." Burco pleaded.  
  
"Okay. I won't tell her." Corey said crossing her fingers. She was going to tell Trina what she found out like she promised in the first place.  
  
"Corey, I don't want her to know unless she has a thing for me. Which I don't think she does. You can't tell her." He looked into her deep eyes.  
  
"Alright." She couldn't tell them what she knew. "I'll find out if she likes you." Corey said walking off. Burco walked over to the Classical section and started to take stock.   
  
In the back room Gina was walking in. "Hey guys. I came early for some weird reason. And I picked up some brownies from the store."  
  
"Gina we have a surprise for you." Lucas said putting his hands over her eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"She's back."  
  
"Trina?" Gina said in disbelief.  
  
"Back for the summer. And she told me where she's going to college."   
  
"Where?"  
  
"Princeton."  
  
"Isn't that Ivy league?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"She's smart like Corey."  
  
"Gina get this, she's arranged it with Joe that…" he paused trying to make it more suspenseful. "She is now a full time employ."  
  
"No way." Gina said in shock.  
  
"Way." Lucas said. "Why don't you go talk to her. I think she's on front."  
  
"Thanks." Gina walked out to see Trina and Deb talking where the cash registers were, Mark dusting and Burco finishing up stock. She walked across the store to the front. The phone rang making her jump.  
  
"Empire Records open till midnight this is Trina how may I help you?" She paused. "Midnight!" She hung up. "Gina!" She jumped over the counter.  
  
"Trina, is it true that you're going to Princeton?" Gina asked.  
  
"Yeah, I applied just for the hell of it and I got in. Best part is because I'm a loser and was in girl scouts since I was five I have a $5,000 a year scolorship."  
  
"Have you told Burco yet? That you're going to be here for college." Gina asked.  
  
"I haven't seen him long enough to talk. How's he been doing?"  
  
"He's been doing great. He was talking about you last week when we were online."  
  
"What was he saying?" Trina asked impatently.  
  
"He was like, 'I wonder when Trina's getting back I really miss her' and stuff like that." Gina said.  
  
"Your not pulling my leg, are you?" Trina questioned.  
  
"No way. I think he likes you. When ever you log off line he always tells me that he wish you didn't." Gina said.  
  
"Cover me on register, I'm gonna go talk with him."  
  
Joe and Lucas were sitting in the back room. "Trina like Burco, and Burco likes Trina. The two of them are too afraid of rejection to even try something like ask the other out." Lucas explained to Joe.  
  
"Burco doesn't know that she's going to school over here." Joe replyed.   
  
"So he's not making the move."   
  
"Are you guy's like trying to say that he doesn't want a long distance relationship thing?" Eddie asked.  
  
"It seems to be that way."  
  
"Burco?" Trina said walking up behind him. He jumped due to the unexpected calling of his name. He turned around to see Trina standing there.  
  
"Trina, your back." he said rubbing his head and getting up.  
  
"And I'm here to stay." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Burco asked.  
  
"I'm going to college over here. I got into Princeton."  
  
"Thats great!" he lifted her up and swong her around. "So you're staying here in Jersey!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Trina, get back here. I need to talk to you about your job." Joe screamed from the back room.  
  
"Coming Joe." She responded. She turned to Burco. "I'll see you later." She walked off. "What is it Joe?"  
  
"You know how you're staying here for college right?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yeah I know how I'm going to Princetion." Trina said.  
  
"Damn I should have asked her!" Burco said to Lucas who had walked out after Joe called Trina into the back room. "Shes staying here for college. I can ask her to be mine."  
  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Yeah, since she left two summers ago I couldn't stop thinking about her." Burco said.  
  
"Why don't you sing her that song you were writing the other day?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I can't sing her that. It just scared her and I'll never get a chance with her. I really care about Trina." Burco said turning to his friend Lucas.  
  
"Then tell her!"   
  
"You care about Trina." A voice said from behidded the two boys. They turned to see Deb standing there with a hurt look on her face.  
  
"Deb we both agreed to move on." Burco reminded.  
  
"Your telling me that you still don't feel anything for me." Deb retorted.  
  
"I only think of you as a friend. Thats all I want to think of you as. Any way, I thought you and Lucas here were going out."  
  
"We are but still you were the first person to tuch me in ways that Lucas just can't." Deb hinted.  
  
"What?" Burco asked.  
  
"You were her first kiss and she lost her it to you." Lucas said. 


End file.
